Sleeping Disorders
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Arthur, Matthew, Alfred and Francis go to ask Kiku if there is something wrong with them since they have not been getting enough sleep. Kiku has the information they need. Human names used. Written to help with Psychology. First Hetalia Fan-fic.


FireCacodemon: Hello. My very first Hetalia fan-fiction and its to help me do some Psychology Revision. I'm looking at Sleeping Disorders so I decided to put it into a fan-fiction. I don't own Hetalia and all the psychology terms are real and can be a problem. Please enjoy anyway... Human names are used

* * *

><p>Psychology Sleeping Disorder<p>

"Importance of REM sleep?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"Hai, if we don't go through the REM sleep stages then we would experience disorientation and worse" Kiku told Arthur.

"Worse?" Arthur asked a little concerned. Kiku started to wonder why Arthur had come to him with this problem.

"Memory difficulties, illusions and paranoia Arthur" Kiku told Arthur.

"So are you saying that I might have a sleeping disorder?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"If you do feel that then hai. Go to a sleep disorder clinic. Sleep is needed for everything" Kiku said to Arthur.

"Will the hospital help?" Arthur asked Kiku and Kiku nodded.

"You don't seem to happy Arthur. Is there something keeping you awake?" Kiku asked Arthur with concern in his voice. Arthur looked at Kiku before he nodded.

"Alfred snored. Lately I believe I have been slacking in my work because I've been tired" Arthur told Kiku who listened carefully to what Arthur was telling him.

"You do know there are two different stages of sleep disorder?" Kiku told Arthur who gave a little smile. Kiku was always good for helping him when he could not tell the others. Especially France. Kiku was willing to spend time with Arthur even though they were once enemies. Arthur really enjoyed Kiku's company as well from the fact that he loved the style Kiku had.

"I heard there are two different stages. The primary sleeping disorder which is the problem and then there is the secondary sleep disorder which is caused by another problem." Arthur told Kiku before he covered his mouth as he yawned. He didn't want to be rude in front of Kiku and covered his mouth to prevent that. It was clear that Kiku was getting worried about his sleep deprived friend.

"You are correct on the primary and secondary sleep disorder but Insomnia, Hypersomnia, circadian rhythm disorders and Parasomnia are problems." Kiku said to Arthur.

"Insomnia...isn't that...*yawn* the most common sleeping disorder around?" Arthur asked Kiku. Arthur could tell that Kiku was worried about him and that he was going to let him stay until he was better. Kiku knew that Arthur needed sleep and that was once good thing about his home and living alone. Only Kiku lived there and Kiku was quiet. He was getting enough sleep and if he couldn't then he would immediately go and sort it out down his local sleeping clinic. Kiku looked at Arthur before he had a thought that since Arthur was looking after Alfred he was putting on stress and keeping himself awake to stop Alfred from sleep walking or helping him sleep. Kiku gave a small smile from the fact that Arthur was so keen on looking after America.

"Hai. Insomnia is a common sleeping disorder. Insomnia is when a person cannot go to sleep or just can't stay asleep. Doctors can tell when People have Insomnia since their performance is starting to lack." Kiku said to Arthur who smiled before a frown swept across his face.

"The Queen said that my performance is lacking now. I also heard that the older generation are more common to have Insomnia" Arthur said. Either Arthur forgot that Kiku was older than him or he was just stating what he read. Kiku didn't know if he should have taken offence from that or just let it slide since he looked really young. Arthur gave out another yawn and covered his mouth before he started stretching.

"Some prescribed drugs can cause insomnia or other mental illnesses. It can even cause stressful life events. But, Insomnia can also be treated using prescribed drugs rather than travelling all the way down to a sleep disorder clinic." Kiku told Arthur.

"Are there any other treatments?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"Is there anyone at your house?" Kiku asked Arthur who nodded.

"I have Francis, Alfred and Matthew at my house along with all my imaginary friends." Arthur told Kiku.

"I use to believe in Magical creatures before Arthur. I kind of wish I could talk to them again" Kiku said before Arthur looked at him.

"You did?" Arthur asked even though he knew that Kiku use to talk to the magical creatures. Kiku nodded from the fact before he sighed.

"They use to come to my house when I believed in them. When I grew up and worked on my country I thought they left me but I searched for them for years while keeping up with my work. I asked Yao about it and he told me that they were just in my head when I was little. I think then I stopped searching for them and decided to move on." Kiku told Arthur.

"I think they are still here. Just waiting for you to find them again" Arthur told Kiku. Kiku gave a little smile to Arthur before Alfred came bursting into the room. Kiku and Arthur both looked at Alfred before Alfred gave out the loudest yawn in the world. Kiku gave out a little smile before he knew what was wrong with Alfred. Arthur looked at Alfred and yawned before he covered his mouth.

"Alfred...you have Hypersomnia." Kiku said before Alfred sat down next to Kiku.

"Dude I totally need to wake my ass up!" Alfred yelled at Kiku. Arthur seemed to get a little annoyed from the fact that he enjoyed spending time with Kiku and now Alfred was going to ruin it.

"What are the problems with Hypersomnia?" Arthur asked before Alfred interrupted.

"Dude I just feel sleepy all time. I'm the...*yawn*...Hero...I can't sleep now!" Alfred yelled at both Arthur and Kiku.

"Hypersomnia is caused by narcolepsy" Kiku stopped to see both the younger nations confused.

"Dude...what's that?" Alfred asked before he gave out another yawn and his eye lids started to close. Arthur looked at Kiku with a blank expression on his face. Kiku looked at them both before he sweat dropped and sighed.

"Narcolepsy is a brain disorder where people have sudden attacks of sleep in the day." Kiku told them both and they both smiled since they knew what it was now.

"Is there any other way of getting Hypersomnia?" Arthur asked.

"Hey Arthur...why are you here?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"I suffer from Insomnia apparently" Arthur told Alfred.

"Dude!" Alfred shouted in the room before Kiku looked at them and sighed again. This was going to be a long day for him.

"Hypersomnia is also caused by not sleeping properly through the night" Kiku told the both of them. Alfred looked at Kiku before he moved towards the wall and started to lean against it.

"I'm the hero...I'll beat..."Alfred said as he slowly fell asleep. Arthur walked over to Alfred and shook him awake again.

"Wake up sleepy head" Arthur said as he shook Alfred.

"DUDE I'M UP!" Alfred cried out as he jolted awake from Arthur shaking him. Kiku looked at his two friends who were suffering from a sleep disorder before he wondered when Francis and Matthew were going to come to him with a sleeping disorder for him to explain.

"While you sleep Alfred...do you have a breathing problem?" Kiku asked. He though he sounded a bit rude but he needed to ask the question.

"Maybe you're struggling to sleep from the fact you eat hamburgers all day long and slurp that excuse for a drink" Arthur said as he folded his arms in disgrace. Alfred looked at Arthur before he face dropped.

"Yeah well...your scones taste like...crap!" Alfred shouted at Arthur. Kiku really should stop the younger nations getting into another fight. Kiku walked over to Arthur and Alfred and put his hand in the middle. This confused both Arthur and Alfred since Kiku's hand was in front of them. Kiku looked up at the two men in his house.

"That's better" Kiku said before he made Alfred and Arthur sat back down on the floor. There was a knock on the door. Kiku decided to get up and see who was at his door.

Kiku opened the door to find that Francis was standing there with a rose in his hand. Kiku looked at France before he walked up to Kiku.

"I have a little problem" Francis told Kiku.

"Why don't you come in and talk to me about it?" Kiku asked Francis and Francis thanked Kiku and walked into the room. Francis saw both Arthur and Alfred in the room. Francis then noticed Kiku coming behind him and smiled.

"So Alfred came as well?" Francis said with the hint of pervert in his voice.

"Hai. They are coming here to talk about their sleep problems." Kiku told Francis. Francis smiled and sat down next to Arthur.

"Francis, why did you come here?" Arthur asked Francis.

"I saw you left, Alfred left and I left Matthew at home with his bear" Francis told Arthur.

"Dude! You left my brother at home!" Alfred yelled at Francis who smiled.

"Oui" Francis told Alfred. Arthur put his hand on Alfred's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Matthew can look after himself Alfred. Right Francis?" Arthur shot a dangerous glare towards Francis who smiled and nodded.

"Little Matthew can take good care of himself." Francis told them all and they all settle down again. Kiku was wondering if they were all going to require a bed to stay for the night. Kiku looked out the window and smiled at the cherry blossoms he could see through the window. Kiku sat in front of Francis and looked at him.

"What is troubling you?" Kiku asked and Francis smiled.

"Well little Kiku. I have got a job back in my home land and I was working for a shift during the night when I'm usually active. But recently I got a new shift and now when I'm supposed to be at my job I'm falling asleep in bed. It has been about 4 weeks now and I still fall asleep while trying to do my work. What's wrong with me?" Francis asked Kiku. Kiku looked at France before Alfred gave out a massive yawn again. Kiku knew what was wrong with him but it was more difficult to explain.

"Francis you suffer from Circadian Rhythm Disorder. To put is simple for Alfred to understand every human body has its own body clock which is like a bodies rhythm. The sleep-wake cycle is the pattern that we use to sleep at night and be awake during the day. This happens 24 hours" Kiku said before Alfred put his hand up. Kiku thought that they were in school being taught by him.

"What has this got to do with me? I'm the hero!" Alfred cried out before Arthur hit him over his head.

"This is about Francis you wanker!" Arthur yelled at Alfred. Kiku looked like he was going to kill them both before Francis poked Arthur in the shoulder and then pointed towards Kiku.

"He's waiting Arthur" Francis pointed out Arthur looked at Francis before he frowned.

"Sorry Kiku. I'll try not to do it again" Arthur apologised to Kiku. Kiku knew that there would be one day when Arthur and Alfred got on instead of fighting continuously but he also knew that the day would be years away.

"Anyway back to Francis' problem...sleeping disorder. During the sleep cycle it goes over the pattern of itsutsu different stages of sleep" Kiku stopped as all three nations in front of him looked confused.

"Dude talk in English!" Alfred yelled at Kiku who flinched at that before he started to relax again.

"I'm sorry...I mean it goes over the patter of five different stages" Kiku said before Arthur gave a little smile followed by a yawn.

"That's ok Kiku. We're all tired and we get cranky when we don't sleep" Arthur said.

"Arthur...you get cranky" Alfred told Arthur who looked like he was going to hit Alfred but only growled at Alfred. Francis looked at Alfred before he smiled.

"Why Arthur did you not hit little Alfred?" Francis asked Arthur who looked at him and sighed.

"Alfred is only stating the truth" Arthur said before Francis frowned at Arthur.

"Can we please get back to Francis' problem?" Kiku asked.

"Oui" Francis said and Arthur and Alfred looked at the older nation waiting for him to continue.

"Anywhere...if there are problems with the sleep-wake cycle then the body clock will be affected badly. Francis this is why you can't sleep. Your body clock can't settle on one pattern. I'm sure bright lights at certain times can put your body clock on reset" Kiku told Francis. Francis smiled since Kiku had given him a way to sort out his sleeping problem.

"Thank you Kiku!" Francis went to hug Kiku before Kiku moved out the way and Francis fell to the floor. Arthur and Alfred starting giggling from the fact that Francis fell to the ground. Kiku really found nothing the younger nations were finding funny. Kiku felt out of date with the younger nations. He had a growing feeling that he really should talk to Yao about this and it needed to be sorted out first. He shivered a little bit as he felt another problem rising up in Kiku like a mouse to some cheese. He had a growing feeling that Matthew was going to come to his house and ask for help with his sleeping disorder. Kiku looked towards the door in hope of Matthew coming now with his problem and nothing more than that. That way Kiku would be able to help them all out and then they will all have a sleep over with Francis and the others getting their good night sleep. There was a knock on the door which meant to Kiku that Matthew was here and he needed to find out about his sleeping disorder.

"Konichiwa Matthew" Kiku greeted Matthew who yawned as he nodded.

"Hi" Matthew said. Kiku let Matthew into the room and Alfred, Arthur and Francis all smiled as Matthew entered the room. Kiku walked into the room and Matthew took a seat next to Alfred his brother.

"Dude you made it" Alfred said to Matthew.

"Yeah" Matthew said before Kiku sat back down on his floor. Kiku crossed his legs while waiting for Matthew to start talking.

"What is wrong with you Matthew?" Kiku asked before Matthew looked up at him.

"I sleepwalk around the house. And I keep having nightmares as a result of it" Matthew told Kiku who nodded.

"Sounds like you have Parasomnia. It occurs when people are sleeping they come out as nightmares, sleep-walking and sleep terrors. Sleep-walking is more common on younger people such as children and it's more common in males as well. Sleep-walking is during in non-REM sleep" Kiku started before Francis put his hand up.

"What's REM sleep?" Matthew asked Kiku who smiled since someone has asked the question on REM sleep.

"REM Sleep is Rapid Eye Movement. It's a stage of sleep that occurs about five times each night. It indicates that dreaming is taking place" Kiku told Matthew and he smiled.

"Thanks Kiku" Matthew said and Kiku nodded.

"Carrying on from Parasomnia...sleep terrors also happen in non-REM sleep, you wake up in the middle of the night since something has agitated you. Again it happens in young children. Teeth grinding and bedwetting are also problems that are featured in Parasomnia." Kiku told them.

"I get the feeling that Narcolepsy is also involved in this" Arthur said and Kiku nodded.

"Correct. Narcolepsy tends to activate the muscle paralysis. Matthew...I believe that Psychotherapy can be used to help you. Relaxing and taking medication can also help you Matthew" Kiku told Matthew.

"I'll explain about what you can do after a break. I'm thinking that this is a lot to take in and I'm guessing you all could do with a little relax. The information will help you since they will all help you get over what is causing you to stay awake." Kiku said as he got up from the floor. Arthur, Francis, Alfred and Matthew all smiled since Kiku was right about the whole information thing and that it needed to be processed as quickly as it can before it got too late. Kiku walked towards the door before he looked back at the younger nations. Alfred looked at Arthur before they both got up from the floor and went to go outside. Kiku walked outside to find that the cherry blossoms were blowing in the cool breeze, Kiku walked over to the trees before he decided to sit under them. Looking after the younger nations can be difficult to handle but they seemed to take in all the information very well. Matthew, Alfred and Arthur came over to where Kiku was sitting before they all sat down beside him. Kiku felt himself blush since Alfred and Arthur were sitting right next to him and then Matthew was sitting in front of him.

"Where's Francis?" Kiku asked. His question was answered when he felt a rose land on his head. Kiku looked up to see that Francis was sitting up in the cherry blossom tree smiling down at him. Kiku looked away from Francis rather quickly before Arthur smiled.

"Your cherry blossoms never get old do they?" Arthur asked Kiku. Kiku wasn't sure what Arthur meant.

"If you're saying that the cherry blossoms never look boring to you then I'm glad you still enjoy the look of the cherry blossoms. I never find them boring. They come out in different ways and they are never the same flower." Kiku said quietly.

"Aww does little Kiku have a soft spot for anyone?" Francis asked Kiku.

"Francis, I prefer to look at 2D girls then look at them in 3D. You know that" Kiku told Francis.

"Oui. I know about that little Kiku but surely you must have a sex drive just like we all do?" Francis commented.

"Dude if Kiku likes looking at girls on paper then that's his choice" Alfred said.

"Yeah...just leave Kiku alone. Francis why don't you go and sort out your sleeping problem?" Arthur asked Francis.

"Arthur...Arthur...Arthur...why don't you leave Kiku alone?" Francis asked Arthur. Kiku felt like he was getting fought over and that another world war was going to happen. Alfred started laughing with his usual laugh that could be heard on the other side of the world. Matthew was just looking at Kiku waiting for him to do something about the fact that Francis and Arthur were fighting over nothing really.

"I thought you would have done something" Matthew said catching Kiku's attention.

"What is there for me to do? There is no point in me stopping the fight between Arthur and Francis. I just wish for peace and quiet" Kiku told Matthew before the whole place went quiet. Francis and Arthur looked over to Kiku before they glared at each other. Alfred removed the rose from Kiku's hair and went to return the rose back to Francis.

"Thank you Alfred" Francis told Alfred who smiled.

"No problem dude" Alfred told Francis.

"Looks like it's getting dark...I think we all better go inside and try to get some sleep" Kiku said before Alfred started to freak out.

"But what about dinner?" Alfred asked Kiku.

"There is some food ready for you back inside. Since Arthur came over here he helped me sort out the food that you all prefer to have. Don't worry though...I did all the cooking and food preparations once Arthur told me what to make" Kiku said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief on what Kiku had just told them.

"Thanks dude" Kiku looked towards Alfred to see a smile on his face. Kiku moved away from the group and headed back off to his room to get some sleep. He had a feeling though that sleep was not what he was going to get in a house with people who suffer from sleeping disorders.

"Kiki...we'll try not to keep you up all night. I'll try to get some sleep and try not to sleep-walk" Matthew told Kiku. Kiku looked towards the others who all nodded before Kiku gave a smile to them all.

"Good night everyone" Kiku told them before he headed into his bedroom. Kiku knew that he was a light sleeper so he was sure to struggle during the night. He hoped that Arthur wasn't going to yell as something that wasn't there.

"You believed they were still there Arthur...In my dreams they are there...maybe I do just need to find them again and bring back my belief. Thanks Arthur" Kiku said before he lay down and shut his eyes.

At the door Arthur was there with a smile on his face since Kiku did take the advice he gave him. Arthur felt a little sorry that Yao was the one to tell Kiku that it was just his imagination. If Arthur was struggling with getting enough sleep and illusions are something that is caused by not sleeping...were the mythical creatures that he's seeing just part of the illusion of lack of sleep? Arthur remembered that Kiku could see them when he was little so he guessed that they were real and they did come to see him. If Alfred and Francis could only see them then there would be a lot of apologises that were going on. Alfred poked Arthur in the shoulder and then pointed towards the beds.

"Can't we sleep outside? That way if we can't sleep then hopefully we won't wake up Kiku" Arthur said and Alfred thought that it was a great idea.

"Back under the cherry blossom tree?" Alfred asked and Arthur smiled.

"Yeah. Back under the tree" Arthur said and Alfred smiled and quickly moved the sleeping bags to under the tree. There was something that none of them were going to forget. Matthew and Francis were already sitting under the tree just as a cherry blossom fell onto Matthew's hair.

"These are so amazing" Matthew said.

"Not as amazing as the rest of Japan" Arthur told Matthew.

"Do you think after this Kiku will let us do a little sightseeing?" Matthew asked and Arthur nodded.

"Oui. Do you think he can show us what keeps him happy all day? Francis asked and Alfred looked at Francis.

"If you mean getting into bed with him then...no" Alfred said and Francis looked a little disappointed. Arthur smiled at the other nations before he settled down to get some sleep...or try to. Insomnia wasn't going to help him.

"Good night guys" Arthur said as he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Francis looked over to Arthur before a smile crept across his face and slowly started to creep towards him. Matthew looked at Francis and then stopped him.

"Bad Francis" Matthew said before Francis started to sulk on his sleeping bag. Alfred was flat out in his sleeping bag. Francis looked over to Arthur before he noticed that Arthur was still awake.

"Can't sleep?" Francis asked and Arthur shook his head.

"I have Insomnia...I can't sleep" Arthur told Francis. Matthew had snuggled into his sleeping bag and then decided to fall asleep which just left the two older nations to get some sleep. Francis looked over at Arthur before Francis decided to get some sleep. Arthur lay awake. It took some time before Arthur started to relax. He was sure that Kiku was getting some good sleep and that was all he was able to do for the time being. Arthur looked up at the cherry blossom tree before he found himself falling asleep.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I hope you enjoyed that. I'll probably put up another chapter about the ways of curing a sleeping disorder. Please leave a review on my first Hetalia fan-fiction<p> 


End file.
